


70年代色情明星秀 13（GV圈AU，哲学污，慎入）

by bluedrdr



Series: aquaman brothers [1]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr





	70年代色情明星秀 13（GV圈AU，哲学污，慎入）

13  
当亚瑟将阳物从奥姆体内抽出，粘稠的精液也随着动作流溢而出。镜头捕捉下状如融化的白色冰琪淋从那肉欲丰腴的秘谷之间流下来的画面，另一台摄像机也同时捕捉着奥姆那因高潮而迷醉脱力的醺醺然性感神情；两相对映，使得这creampie(体内射精)所流出的‘乳脂奶油’极尽官能感受。亚瑟经不住这诱惑，居然俯身下去抱住他的一双大腿，像野兽舔食蜂蜜般舔舐起奥姆的后穴和从那里流出的自己的精液来，看得在场一干专业人等都脸红脖粗很不专业地硬了起来。  
连导演都没有想到性爱场面居然拍摄得顺利，并且拍摄的水准之高简直令人咋舌，今天已经拍完了先前预设要花一天半时间才能拍完的场景。  
亚瑟与奥姆都已经分别射了两次，导演怕他们吃不消，便意欲提早收工。  
不过，在当事人奥姆休息了十分钟后，提出自己没有问题可以继续往下拍（为剧组节省人力物力）。既然如此，就接着往下拍吧。  
接下来的这场戏是特加戏，难度极高，属于冲刺Golden Penis 金茎奖的情节，这场戏不一定能够完成，也不必须一定要在电影中呈现，只是——如果能获奖，那主角便可获得金茎奖和公司巨额奖金双重大奖，所谓重奖之下必有勇夫，亚瑟与奥姆为了此奖，也要拼搏一把。对于新人，导演现在的意图只是让亚瑟与奥姆试炼一下而已，也只是想看看他们潜力究竟有多大。片场的工作人员先前也都做好了晚饭不吃，不到晚上10点不收工的准备。  
现在，挑战者游戏正式开始。  
奥姆双手被缚在床头，上身斜倚在床头和枕头上。潘尼沃斯从旁指导。亚瑟将润滑剂挤在手心，手心微握成碗状，包到奥姆分身的泉眼上，开始绕着泉眼的圆弧形做旋转摩擦；动作有点倾斜角度，朝向奥姆脸侧的茎头摩擦的面积更多些。前几下让奥姆粉色的伞状茎头最为敏感，刺激感很强，立刻就像来了尿意一般。  
“别别别！”奥姆慌张了起来，在众目睽睽之下出丑可不包括在他的合约内。  
潘尼沃斯见奥姆神情，心中了然，便道：“不要克制这种感觉，要克服这种心理障碍，不要觉得羞愧，不管它是什么，你必须让它释放出来。”  
话虽如此，但奥姆怎么可能让自己出丑，他实在无法做出那种超越自己限度的事情。  
“亲爱的，相信我，你无需感到羞愧……”潘尼沃斯从旁劝导道，好似妇产科大夫在安慰一名极度紧张的产妇。  
“我做不到，我做不到——”这句话大概就是奥姆在求饶了。  
亚瑟的动作一直不停，奥姆感觉自己在被推上云端，而自己却没带降落伞——众人眼下所感受到的极度张惶、困顿羞耻和高峰体验让他的肉体如同蹦极之后完全被抛弹出去，眼前一片白光然后极速落体。  
他那扬起的华丽的汗湿的金发，珍珠母贝般白皙而在灯光下闪烁着金色水渍的肌肤的绵延起伏，都将他肉欲弄潮的神情衬托得淋漓尽致——奥林匹亚的诸神们所能体会到的凡世肉欲中的无上快乐的具象一定是在他那优美的身体和脸庞上呼吁着上达了众神——他高潮时展现的性感已经征服了在场的所有人。

奥姆先前已经射了两次，而这次释放的精液看上去浓度淡了许多，荷尔蒙的气味也淡了许多，但量却很多。  
“下面还要接着来。这次射精完后，奥姆的泉眼已经麻木了，”潘尼沃斯道，“所以亚瑟你要改为做最传统的活塞套弄，但手一定都要刺激到裸露的龟头，不要管龟头之外的根部，只套弄它，等奥姆感觉快要射精的时候赶紧停住，立即再重复第一个动作，碗状旋转摩擦——”  
亚瑟照他所言去做，那令奥姆感觉到自己的分身又同第一次一样敏感，甚至更为强烈；他的腰缩紧了，小腹也随之缩紧。亚瑟的手法掌控得很好，不到几下，奥姆便又喷射了，这一次喷出的液体完全无色无味。  
奥姆潮吹了。  
不错，男性也是可以潮吹的。与女性潮吹一样，男性潮吹也可以反复进行。  
不管男女，潮吹的原理就是刺激 到了连接尿道的神经 ，让膀胱受到刺激 ，发生剧烈反应，直接排出未经过滤的水分。而男性潮吹之时还掺杂着许多前列腺液。  
在喷射的过程中，快感是极其强烈的，可以与高潮快感相媲美。

接下来亚瑟继续如法炮制，先做第二步，然后再重复第一步——在反复的过程中，他发现凭借着奥姆的反应可以找到奥姆那种‘尿意’ 喷射的关键临界点——掌控那个兴奋点是件非常微妙的事情。它就散布在泉眼周围，但每一次它需要的刺激 、速度、力道和位置都会发生一些变化。这时就需要亚瑟去仔细感受和调整，当奥姆浑身酥软，但膀胱紧缩甚至痉挛之时，不知为何，亚瑟就如同有心电感应般，能立刻感觉到——他知道就在这里，于是他变本加励，将手指探入奥姆的甬道之中，一边按摩着肉穴之中埋藏的前列腺一边继续着那可爱泉眼上的手活。  
“哈~哈~！”随着快感翻倍，奥姆剧烈地嗤着气喘息着，扭动着自己的身躯，像一条银鱼上了旱地，极度焦躁。  
这一切让他想哭着哀求、叫饶或是什么，但他太爱面子，而是硬生生地把自己的呜咽和呻吟扼在喉中。强力想挽留自己最后一丝尊严的隐忍挣扎令他的蓝眼睛中灌满了泪水，这快感要杀了他，这肉体已经完全不属于他，他已经任人宰杀。  
他的快感已经累积到了顶峰，整个人都为之神颠目眩，亚瑟却忽然用手指按住他的泉眼，残酷地利用边缘控制阻止了喷射，那边按着前列腺的手却仍旧在摧弄着他不曾停止。  
“啊，上帝！”奥姆的身体弓起，仿佛被电流击中，他咬着牙终究哭喊出来，双腿剧烈地颤动，这种感觉让他爽得升到了天堂，却又像是随时要堕入地狱，这感觉既残酷又令人上瘾地欲罢不能，他感觉自己好似被炸弹肢解得四分五裂，四肢百骸都弹起来、飞去出、抛出去，七零八落根本分不清自己的身体都有哪些部分，它们是否还健全的属于他，但他却仍好像那些毒瘾发作的人般疯狂地渴求继续，渴求‘摧残’。  
亚瑟最终松手，奥姆瞬间达到顶峰，随着第五次射精，这一次喷出的液体不但无色无味而且量大，他全身如同迅速被抽干一样，极致快感的火箭炮带着他冲上云霄天堂——随后他筋疲力尽地倒在床上，昏了过去。  
黑暗的甜蜜笼罩着他，不知过了多久，他眩眩然睁开眼睛，他耳边听到呼吸，感觉到有人在轻抚他的头发，他感觉到那样疲倦却又是那样身心满足，并且，他感觉到安全，自从母亲离开他、离开他所住的那所大宅子之后，他从未有过一夜的睡眠能让独睡的他感到如此安心。他长吸一口气，悠悠醒转。  
他那清蓝冰浅的眼睛对上的，是一双棕黑色深邃的眼睛。那双眼睛对他弯了弯，是笑。  
天呐，是亚瑟。他们睡在一起？他迷惑地怔了怔，疑心自己是在做梦——一时间记忆纷至沓来，里面所有的东西即荒唐又乱伦——充斥着无耻下流和色情——现在想来完全是无可忍受。他感觉到自己赤身裸体，而身上只盖着一张薄薄的单子，更要命的，是有什么东西既湿且粘的糊在他的后穴处，他一动就感觉到像失禁般地流出了什么液体。  
天呐，杀了他吧……  
“你醒了。”亚瑟对他说，一边还在用搭在他身上的一只手轻抚着他的背，像个该死的他从未有过的温柔情人一样。  
他格开亚瑟的手，坐了起来，四周黑洞洞的。  
“这是哪？”他问，感觉身下的床单上有更多液体湿湿乎乎，而他的后穴现在火辣辣痛的要死，腰也酸得要命，必须用手撑着，全身上下，里里外外都好像被炸弹炸过一样。  
亚瑟伸手拉开大灯，奥姆一时之间适应不了那么明亮的光线于是一闭眼抬手遮挡。  
等眼睛适应了一会，他才看了清楚，他这是在片场的大床上。只见人全走光了，拍摄器材也都被搬走放回库里去了。  
“你太累了，所以导演说不要吵醒你，就让你在这里休息。”亚瑟在他枕边坐起来说，“大家都走了，但你一直没醒，我怕你醒来不知道自己在哪，并且我也想休息一下，所以就和你一起睡在这里了。”  
“噢~”奥姆把脸深深地埋在自己的双手之中，发出了一声哀嚎。他感觉自己真是不用做人了。


End file.
